Gahleedohr
by PierreFevrier
Summary: Après la chute de D'ni, Galydor resta dans l'oubli. Mais un jours un homme arriva dans cet age, amnésique, il ne dispose que d'un indice concret sur son passé, trois lettres: D.R.C


Je ne me souvient très bien de mon arrivée sur Galydor, du jour où l'on m'a retrouvé sur cette plage. Je me souvient de l'agréable chaleur du soleil sur mon visage, du bruit des vagues... J'ai dû rester allongé là quelques heures, je ne pouvais pas me relever, et je ne pouvait qu'entrouvrir mes yeux. Je me souvient aussi d'une ombre qui s'est penchée sur moi, et de deux bras massifs qui m'ont portés, et que je me suis endormis.

Je me réveilla doucement, lorsque mon esprit se fit plus clair, je regarda autour de moi. On m'avait déposé dans une sorte de lit a baldaquin, dont les rideaux de tissus fin me permettaient de voir dehors. J'étais dans une petite pièce circulaire, dans une obscurité tachée de petits points de lumière, il y avait un coffre dans un coin et une table sur laquelle était posés des objets dont je ne pouvait encore déduire la fonction. Il y avait un parfum dans l'air, une odeur chaude, comme de l'encens. Il y avait une porte ouverte qui me permettait d'entendre au dehors, des enfants jouaient, des femmes parlaient, et un vieil homme devait chanter quelque part. En bougeant un petit peu je pu apercevoir l'extérieur. Devant le bâtiment dans lequel j'étais se dressait une place, quelques bâtiments demi sphériques autour, un objet massif tournait sur lui même au centre de cette place, et en arrière plan, une foret luxuriante mais tout cela était flou, d'ailleurs tout ce que je voyait était flou. Où suis-je tombé? Que s'est il passé? Je ne le savais pas.

Une silhouette apparu ans l'entrebâillement de la porte et s'approcha du lit. Elle déposa quelque chose sur un table d'appoint et tira le rideau. Un visage apparut, le visage d'une jeune femme, le teint mat, les traits fin, des cheveux de jais, et, a travers quelques mèches tombantes, des yeux d'un noir profond. j'étais intimidé par ce regard. Avec un sourire doux et rassurant elle me murmura:

-Shora.

-Shora, répétais-je.

Cette langue ne me sembla pas inconnue, je la comprenait! Où l'avais-je apprise? Je n'en savais rien.

-Tu vas bien? Me dit elle toujours dans cette langue étrange.

D'un ton hésitant je lui répondit:

-Oui ça va, où suis-je?

-Dans notre village, nous t'avons retrouvé sur la plage.

-Dans quel age suis-je?

Un age? Pourquoi je parle d'age?

-Quel age? C'est quoi un age? Me demanda-t-elle avec étonnement.

-Je n'en sais rien...

Elle prit un bol et me fit boire son contenu a petite gorgée.

-Boit, c'est bon pour toi.

Le liquide ressemblait a une sorte de soupe chaude incolore, d'un goût inconnu mais néanmoins très agréable.

-Qu'est ce que c'est?

-Soupe de crabe des sables, c'est très bon et tonifiant.

Elle me fit boire la moitié du bol et le reposa sur la table. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et me demanda mon nom. J'aurais bien aimer lui répondre mais impossible de m'en souvenir, pourtant j'étais sur d'en avoir un.

-Désolé mais je ne m'en souvient pas.

-Ce n'est pas grave, cela va te revenir, moi c'est Tajira.

-C'est très joli Tajira

-Merci, elle me fit un grand sourire, mais j'y pense peut être que tu te souviendra de ton nom si je te montre tes affaires...

Elle se leva, marcha vers le coffre et l'ouvrit. Elle en sortit quelque chose enveloppé dans une toile qu'elle déplia sur le lit. Je me souvenait de la fonction des objets, mais ce fut comme si ils était neufs pour moi: aucun souvenir de la raison pour laquelle ils étaient là ou si je les avait utilisé auparavant. Il y avait une veste en toile beige, un panama, des lunettes de vue, une lampe torche, un carnet et un crayon, une montre a bras et une boussole.

-Certains objets ont été récupérés sur toi, comme ce bracelet qui fait du bruit, dit-elle en me montrant la montre, ou ce vêtement.

-Montre moi le carnet, il y a peut être quelque chose d'écrit dedans.

Elle hésita, elle ne devait pas savoir ce qu'était un carnet, je lui dit alors le mot « livre » dans sa langue, « Kor », elle comprit et me le donna. j'ouvris le petit cahier à spirale mais à ma grande déception il était vide. Les premières pages avaient été arrachée. Pourquoi? Bonne question...

-Que veulent dire ces signes? Me demanda Tajira en me montrant le dos de la veste.

Je pus lire en bleu, sous un autre symbole de même couleur, les lettres suivantes:

**D.R.C**

-D-R-C...Dis-je lentement, comme si chaque lettre avait pu être un indice.

-Dé-air-sé? C'est ta langue?Elle est bizarre...

Bizarre, c'était le mot qui me restait à l'esprit depuis mon réveil. Pourquoi suis-je ici? Pourquoi je ne me souvient de rien? Sur cette pensé je me leva et fit quelques pas dans la pièce avant de me rendre compte du flou qui m'entourait.

-Heu...Tajira, pourrais-tu me donner mes lunettes s'il te plais? Les deux choses rondes et transparentes avec du métal autour...

De ses doigts gracieux, la jeune femme caressa les objets comme si elle en analysait tous les détail, et s'arrêta sur la paire de lunette. Elle me les tendit en les regardants, tous ces objets étaient nouveaux pour elle. Quand je mis mes lunettes je pu enfin apprécier la riche décoration de la pièce. La pièce en forme de dôme était tapissée de tentures aux couleurs chaudes représentant des idéogrammes, des animaux ou des motifs. Devant moi se dressait une table de bois dont les rebords du plateau étaient finement sculptés, dessus, des pots de terre cuite peints, des jattes, des gobelets. A gauche, le coffre en bois qui semblait être directement taillé dans la masse d'un tronc d'arbre. La pièce était éclairée par des bougies posées un peu partout. Mon regard s'attarda sur Tajira, elle s'était allongée sur le lit, regardant attentivement chaque objet, les tâtonnant, les secouant légèrement pour entendre ce qu'ils contenaient... Elle avait un corps long et fin mais avec quelques rondeurs bien placées, elle ne semblait pas avoir plus de dix-huit ou dix-neuf ans.

Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce, un homme, grand, vêtu d'une tunique qui descendait jusqu'à ses pieds. Je ne pouvait pas voir son visage au contre-jour de la porte. Tajira se leva et salua l'homme en s'inclinant respectueusement.

-Shorah maître

-Shorah Tajira, notre visiteur va bien?

-Oui il s'est réveillé.

L'homme s'approcha de moi, il devait faire une ou deux têtes de plus que moi, il avait lui aussi le teint mat, des cheveux bruns parsemés de mèches grises lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules.

-Soit le bienvenu étranger, je me présente, Mohrohk, maître d'école.

-Enchanté, moi c'est... heu

-Maître, il ne se souvient pas de son nom.

- Hum... je vois, c'est très gênant, en attendant nous l'appellerons « ahrotahn ».

Ahrotahn, l'étranger...


End file.
